Los Malos También Aman
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Voldemort es una persona famosa en el cielo y eso conlleva que tenga cientos de admiradores, pero solo dos son capaces de luchar por su amor. Aunque este no sea correspondido.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sino… bueno, digamos que los libros no habrían sido tan serios y no tendrían sentido. Sí, alegraos por ello. Todo es de J.K. Rowling.

**Dedicatoria**: Se lo quiero dedicar a una persona que hace "poco" que conozco, pero es súper achuchable, atenta y que siempre ha estado ahí cuando la he necesitado; a **lunitadiciembre.** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :3

* * *

**LOS MALOS TAMBIÉN AMAN**

* * *

—¡Bienvenidos una vez más a "_Los Malos También Aman_"! Soy William Terror, algunos me conoceréis de mi otro programa, _Los Malos Más Muertos de Londres_. Esta noche, o día, en el cielo siempre está todo lleno de cutres nubecitas y un sol resplandeciente por lo que es difícil saber si es de día o de noche. Mi reloj biológico se ha desajustado para siempre. La cosa es que hoy tenemos el placer de contar con la presencia de una situación peculiar que hará que el programa cambie radicalmente. Tenemos dos enamorados que quieren luchar por uno de los invitados que tuve en mi otro programa: Tom Riddle, también conocido como Voldemort o Voldy para los friends —el retaco se adelantó un par de pasos mientras señalaba una zona llena de humo por la que entraba el calvo resplandeciente en su batamanta de gala negra. Como todas las demás que no son de gala. Porque él es así de guay con su vestimenta y siempre va marcando tendencia. Todos lo sabéis y él lo sabe.

Bien, Voldemort, ¿cómo se siente tener a dos admiradores luchando por tu amor?

—Patético —pronunció el desnarigado mientras miraba alrededor con asco —. El amor vuelve débiles a las personas, así pasó, que perdí la guerra. Todo porque tengo unos estúpidos blandengues por siervos. Debería haberme creado un ejército de serpientes. Ellas son frías y calculadoras, como yo. ¿Sabes por qué tengo este aspecto? Por ellas, porque soy una más de ellas. Soy la serpiente reina. La que traerá la devastación al mundo muggle, la que se deshará de toda la escoria. Yo soy La Única Serpiente Parlante y, como tal, a mí me corresponde hacer real la leyenda que las serpientes llevan transmitiéndose desde hace siglos —. Voldemort se acercó al público mientras se escuchaba música de trompetas, esta que se usa para las escenas épicas de las batallas y la luz incidía en él.

—Eh… bueno, en cierta forma pudiste acabar con Potter en el cementerio. Cuando deberías haber callado y haberle matado —murmuró William encogiéndose de hombros. Voldemort le lanzó una mirada viperina e hizo el ruido de las serpientes, ese que pretendía amenazar, pero le hizo quedar como un completo gilipollas.

—Ese discurso era necesario. Cuando me contrataron para malo me dijeron que uno de los requisitos era la dialéctica. ¡Yo estudié dialéctica con Platón y Aristóteles! Obviamente tenía que dar ese discurso. ¡Es mi sello de identidad!

—Claro, claro —admitió William mientras le miraba como si estuviera loco. Que lo estaba —. Como íbamos diciendo, nuestros dos competidores lucharán por el amor de Voldemort y este concederá al ganador una cita.

—¿Perdón? —se atragantó el mentado con un café negro –sí, el café solo, es que él es demasiado malo para tomarlo con leche o tomar té-.

—Sí, ese es el premio. Como iba diciendo, por un lado tenemos a una joven dispuesta a matar y desgarrar un cuerpo por este loco, digo calvo, digo villano. Ella es ¡Bellatrix Black, asesinada por una ama de casa a rodillazo limpio! —se oyen aplausos mientras la joven entra en escena y mira embelesada a Voldemort —. Y, por el otro lado, tenemos a aquel cuyo primer beso fue uno un tanto pegajoso, uno que le robó el alma, ¡Barty Crouch Jr! —más aplausos y la entrada triunfal del joven, el cual le toca el culo a Voldemort al pasar.

Bueno, la castaña al habla, el fruto seco, no la pobre Hermione Granger que ha pasado a denominarse así, robándome protagonismo. Es posible que muchos de vosotros no sepáis exactamente qué es lo que estáis leyendo, de hecho, muchos habréis pasado olímpicamente ya de esta lectura. Para los que aún estáis ahí, os lo voy a explicar.

Luego de que Voldy muriera con esa escena final tan trágica que fue la de la película de HP7 part 2 en la que se descomponía cual papel quemado, fue al cielo. Sí, al cielo. Y pensaréis, ¿no sería al infierno? Nooooo, cuando se quiere castigar a alguien que es el más malo, que se enfrenta a menores de edad y está calvo y sin polla se le manda al cielo. ¿Por qué? Porque la continua presencia de esos ángeles perfectos y súper híper mega pijos le sacarán de quicio hasta el punto que querría volver a morir de nuevo. Pero surgió un problema, ¿cuál? Que descubrió cual es el punto débil de los ángeles: la pronunciación de palabras malsonantes. Sus delicados oídos no pueden leer una palabrota o palabra malsonante en sus labios. Eso les provoca inmediatamente la muerte. Además, Voldy descubrió que eran tontos de remate, por lo que, sacando su vena graffitera de lo más hondo de su batamanta, se dedicó a colarse en las casas de los ángeles y pintar graffitis con guarradas en plan: Si mi calva te deslumbra, mi polla te alumbra. Y cosas así. Así que, de repente, de un día para otro, la población de ángeles cayó en picado y comenzó a haber una verdadera crisis demográfica en el cielo. Además, está la muerte tan peculiar de los ángeles: explotan dejando plumas cayendo. Algo que le hacía mucha gracia a Voldemort —y a quién no, todo hay que decirlo—.

Así que Voldemort se convirtió en el primer chico malo que se atrevió a joder a los ángeles, principalmente porque fue el primero en poder salir de la zona restringida para los malos, y esto se debe a que, debido a su carencia de alma y de pene, la alarma no le detectó y le dejó salir como si nada. Un verdadero fallo de sistema.

Esta nueva afición le dio fama y renombre, tanto que las churris del cielo empezaron a volverse locas por él. Es de sapiencia universal que los tíos malotes, calvos y sin pene ponen. Primero porque así quieres cambiarlos y piensas que cambiarán por ti, segundo porque los calvos son unos máquinas en la cama y, tercero, porque la carencia de pene no obligará a las tías a tenerle que hacer una felación o tener que mencionar la estúpida excusa de "me duele la cabeza". Era la pareja perfecta para cualquiera, y por eso esos dos se peleaban por él tan desesperadamente.

Otro dato que debemos añadir de Voldemort antes de…

—Oye, voz en off, ¿vas a terminar algún día? Es que llevamos aquí media hora mientras tú sueltas toda esa mierda —increpó William, el retaco, Terror mientras Voldemort firmaba unos autógrafos a las nenas y los otros dos panolis se tiraban del pelo por una de las fotografías firmadas.

Ya voy, ya voy, solo un dato más.

William se encogió de hombros así que procedo con la información. Este dato es que Voldemort es adicto al apio, sí, al apio, no el opio, apio. A-P-I-O. ¿Por qué? Porque le pone, el apio le pone cachondo perdío, tanto que la calva le suda y se le crea una erección calvil. ¿Qué eso no existe? ¡Porque tú lo digas! Tengo un título de sexología de la tómbola que me da el poder para determinar esas cosas.

Adelante, William Terror comienza con las preguntas.

—¿Preguntas? ¿En plural? Yo solo me he preparado una, pensaba que solo hacía falta una. Vamos a ver, ¿no era eso? ¿Una sola pregunta?

No, retaco de mierda, tenías que preparar mínimo siete preguntas para poder crear el concurso. Anda, gilipollas, suelta la pregunta y vámonos a casa antes de que se me pegue tu tontuna.

—Bueno, ¿eh? Tampoco hay que ponerse así, vaya carácter la castaña, estará en sus días de maduración. En fin, allá va, jóvenes, atentos —los otros dos pararon un momento de tirarse de los pelos y miraron fijamente al presentador—. ¿Quién es el verdadero amor de Voldemort?

Los dos participantes le miraron con una sonrisita de autofuciencia, sin darse cuenta de la lágrima que resbalaba por la pálida y maquillada exageradamente mejilla de Voldy.

—Obviamente yo —contestaron a la vez— ¡No, yo! ¡Qué no!

Un estruendoso sonido de bocina provocó que se callaran.

—¡Iiiiiiiiiiincorrecta! El verdadero amor de Voldemort es Nagini, aquella que le está esperando a la salida de este plató. ¡Mucha suerte en el amor, Voldemort! —gritó William mientras sonaba la música de las películas románticas en las que los enamorados corrían a cámara lenta en un escenario memorable.

Tanto Bellatrix como Barty se quedaron pasmados mientras veían como Voldemort se ponía una batamanta rosa y una peluca rubia y salía en busca de Nagini, su único y verdadero amor. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido abandonados, se giraron amenazadoramente hacia el presentador.

—Tú pagarás por esto, retaco de mierda —soltó Barty.

—Has hecho que nuestra obsesión escape —dijo pausadamente Bellatrix.

A pesar de que William intentaba retroceder y justificarse balbuceando, llegó un punto en el que los dos pudieron acorralarle y, finalmente, se abalanzaron sobre él.

Los gritos son todavía estridentes, como los de una niña con voz de pito.

Y hasta aquí ha llegado la anécdota del día, señores. Espero que hayan disfrutado como mi castañoril cuerpo y yo lo hemos hecho.

Nos vemos pronto.

Besos.

_La castaña de vuestros corazones. Y de vuestras fantasías sexuales._


End file.
